


Un maitre attendant malade.

by Haiika



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Français | French, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Male Master Attendant (Food Fantasy), Sentimental, Sick Character, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haiika/pseuds/Haiika
Summary: Le maître attendant, Hota, est tombé malade, il est forcé a être cloué au lit, ses âmes alimentaires revenant des quatre coins du pays pour voir comment il va. Mais Hota ne veux pas les inquiéter, surtout pas ! Mais saurais t'il a quel point cette petite maladie bouleverserais sa vie comme un virage a 360 degrés ?





	1. Maître attendant est malade.

-Maître attendant, vous semblais troublé.

Un crash se fit entendre dans tout le restaurant, tournant tous les regards des clients présent vers l'accident, Hota Enkai regarda le désastre face à lui avant de regarder Café d'un aire troublé, clignant des yeux lentement pour faire partir le léger brouillard qui s'est installer depuis l'ouverture ce matin.

-Tout va bien, je vais bien. Murmura Hota en se penchant vers les morceau de verre pour les ramasser, mais Café l'arrêta en lui prenant son poignet.

-Non vous n'allez pas bien, je suis désolé d'insister, reposer vous a l'arrière-boutique Maître attendant, Chocolat veuillez le prendre au lieu de flirter. Dit-il avec une pointe de colère vers la fin de sa phrase.

-Bien sur mon amour, j'y cours ! Pépia Chocolat en prenant la main de Hota délicatement en le soulevant aisément, l'homme vois bien l'inquiétude dans le regard de son âme alimentaire mais ne dit rien, baissant les yeux, se laissant emporter sans rendre les regards de Sandwich ou Pudding a l'accueil.

Ils finirent par s'asseoir dans les vestiaires, Chocolat un genou à terre, tenant toujours la main de son Maître attendant, essayant un contact visuel qui ne réussit pas.

-Maître attendant, vous semblait épuisé, que vous arrive-t-il ? Dit doucement Chocolat en caressant les deux mains de son maître de ses pouces, tendrement.

-Rien...Tout va bien...Je...

Hota toussa soudainement, libérant sa main pour la placer devant sa bouche, des larmes tomber de ses yeux quand il commença à s'étouffer, il a besoin d'air ! Il ne peut plus respirer !

La porte s'ouvris brusquement, dévoilant Brownie et Lait, des éclats de peur apparaissez dans leurs yeux, derrière eux B-52 et Thé noir, Lait s'approche rapidement de Hota et libère sa magie de soins sur ses doigts en l'envoyant vers lui.

Quelque minute après la toue s'est tarie, en regardant sa mains, Hota fixa avec horreur la tache de sang, il ne se sent pas bien, pas bien du tous, pourquoi ça lui arrive maintenant ?!

-Maître attendant, vous allez bien ? Dit Lait d'un ton neutre, nettoyant le sang sur la paume de Hota.

-Maître...Maître attendant ? Bredouilla B-52 regardant fixement le sang, de la panique dans les yeux.

Hota secoua ses cheveux châtains de sa main propre et racla de la gorge assez forte pour avoir l'attention de tous.

-Brownie, amène B-52 autre part, Lait tu peux partir avec Thé noir si tu veux, Chocolat retourne auprès de Café, il ne peut pas gérer tout le service de midi seul.

-Mais ! Commença Thé noir en fronçant sévèrement des sourcils.

-Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre...Juste...Ne vous inquiéter pas.

Ce levant péniblement, Hota se massa la gorge pendant qu'il dépasser ses âmes alimentaires, il ne veut pas les inquiéter, il ne veut surtout pas que Tiramisu soit au courant ou même personne de ses amis. Mais Sandwich parle beaucoup trop, tout le monde sera au courant, que va penser Homard de Boston de lui ? Hota la a peine invoquée il y a une semaine et maintenant il va croire qu'il est faible, que c'est un humain inutile et jetable...C'est tellement compliqué.


	2. Frite sans Hamburger.

-MAÎTRE ATTENDANT !!!! VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ?! TOFU DOUX NOUS A PRÉVENU !!!!

-MAÎTRE ATTENDANT !!!! SPAGHETTI MA DIT QUE T'A SAIGNER !!!! NE MEURE PAS !!!!

Cela fait à peine une heure que Hota est au lit que la nouvelle s'est déjà répandue jusqu'à Sakurajima semble-t-il... Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regardait calmement Cola et Hamburger à bout de souffle se jetais près de son lit avec des sacs plein les mains.

-Nous t'avons ramené des frites et un soda a l'orange ! Cria Cola en sortant le tout, les larmes aux yeux, reniflant si fort que cela ne fit qu'empirer son mal de tête.

-ET...ET...DE LA MOUSSE AU CHOCOLAT !!! Fini Hamburger, finissant d'achever les tympans, son crane semblant tripler de volume au son de la voix de ses âmes alimentaires.

-Merci. Dit Hota en souriant, ne voulant pas les inquiéter plus que maintenant, il a l'impression que ses deux la vont faire une attaque au moindre de signe de faiblesse de sa part.

-Et vu que on n'a pas trouver quelque chose pour aller avec les frites tu peux me manger ! Je suis tout à toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!

-Hamburger...Tout va bien, ça me suffit, et puis je ne suis pas sûr que je peux te manger.

-AH !!! IDIOT !!!

Cola asséna un coup derrière la tête de Hamburger, gueulant des choses de Hota ne compris que vaguement, il ouvrit les frites et en mangea un bout, les deux âmes alimentaires se turent et sourire à la vue de leur maître attendant mangeant leur repas.

-C'est moi qui est fait les frites ! S'exclame Cola, le torse bombé, le nez en l'air, fière comme un pan.

-Quoi ? Mais tu l'as acheté ! Je t'ai vu au marché ! Continua Hamburger, donnant un coup de coude a Cola.

Puis s'en suivis une dispute qui attira l'attention d'une tête rouge fou d'inquiétude pour son maître dans le couloir, il claqua la porte de la chambre de Hota et pris par le col les deux âmes trop turbulentes et les emmena dehors, refermant vivement la porte d'un coup secs, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le lit et mit un genou à terre.

-Je suis venu voir si vous allez bien Maître attendant, je...Vin rouge m'a dit que tu as perdu des litres de sang en tombant d'une étagère ! Je n'ai rien pus faire, si seulement j'avais refusé de remplacer Gâteau de lune, je suis si navré, non c'est impardonnable ! Je ne mérite pas des excuses !

Hota haussa un sourcil, fatigué, Vin rouge...Mais bien sûr, il ne devrait même pas être surpris que l'autre lui dit des bêtises pour faire peur à Steak, il soupira en regardant les yeux larmoyant de l'homme au pied de son lit, il devra dire deux mots au Vin rouge plus tard.

-Vin rouge t'a menti Steak, je suis juste un peu fatigué, tout va s'arranger demain, merci d'être passé me voir, j'apprécie. Dit doucement Hota, gardant son sourire en place pour que Steak ne pleure pas.

Steak se figea face à la révélation et couru hors de la pièce, ses flammes et ses lames sorties, cramant presque tout sur son passage en gueulant a Vin rouge de se montrer s'il ose.

-Aaaah...je n'aurais pas dû lui dire...Gémit Hota dans ses mains, des chiffres énormes de coup de réparation apparaissait devant ses yeux, il finit par posez la nourriture de Cola et Hamburger sur sa table de chevet et se mit profondément dans ses oreillers, sa tête entière devenu un tambour, il a mal, il a soif, mais il ne peux plus bouger, il ne veux plus bouger, cela ferais trop mal, tout ira mieux si il dort un peu, oui, juste...dormir un peu...


	3. Pris au piège.

-Maître attendant ? Réveiller vous.

Hum...Pourquoi il a si chaut...Tout son corps brûle, mais...à l'intérieur de lui il a si froid, une nausée foudroyante lui parvient et il se redressa en prenant le bac qu'il lui était donné, les larmes coulais comme le fond de son estomac, il a froid, il a chaut, il a mal, serais-t-il vraiment malade ?

-Maître attendant, tous vont bien, on est là, Salade et Tofu doux sont avec moi, on va vous soigner.

Yaourt ? Salade et Tofu doux ? Que font-ils ici ? Soigner ? Mais il va bien, il ne veut pas les inquiéter plus.

-Tout va b...

-Maître attendant ! Ne dite pas ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Vous n'êtes pas bien et ça se voie ! Laissez nous vous soigner ! On est tous inquiet pour vous ! Pleura Salade, ses mains essayant d'arrêter le flot de ses larmes.

Hota se sentit horrible, il ne pensait pas que ça les affecterait autant, il est peut-être malade mais ce n'est pas une raison de s'inquiéter.

-Maître attendant, vous avez failli tomber dans un coma profond pendant vos deux jours de sommeil, heureusement Tiramisu nous a prévenue a temps, n'est-ce pas fantastique ? Dit légèrement Tofu doux, son doigt se baladant près de sa bouche, caressant ses lèvres d'un air distrait.

Quoi ? Un coma ? Deux jours ?

-Le restaurant ! La guilde ! Les livraisons ! Dit brusquement Hota en regardant rapidement Yaourt, il n'en revient pas qu'il est dormi autant ! Ses aides financières doivent être récupérer à la banque, la comptabilité, le raide prévu hier avec la guilde, la livraison urgente pour Sakurajima ! Tout ça il a manqué ! Comment a-t-il pu laisser tous ses amis régler tous les problèmes qu'il doit avoir créer ?! Il doit revenir au restaurant !

Hota essaya d'ôter ses couvertures mais ce rendit compte qu'il n'a plus que son caleçon, il se couvris vite en évitant les yeux de Yaourt.

-Ou est passé mon pyjama ?

Sa voix tremblait un peu, il a encore le gout du vomi lui irritant le palais, mais cela ne va pas l'arrêter !

-Je l'ai ais caché avec Salade. Dit simplement Tofu doux, en haussant légèrement des épaules.

Hota le regarda ahuri, pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Hum...Car nous étions persuadés que vous alliez vous jeter hors du lit dès le réveil, et nous ne voulons pas de malheur. Continua Tofu, souriant discrètement en triturant sa chaîne.

-Heu...Heu...Et donc si tu n'as pas de vêtement tu ne peux pas sortir de ta chambre au moins ! Finis Salade, ses larmes taris, un grand sourire fière inscris sur son visage d'ange.

Il s'est fait piéger, il n'en revient pas, le sourire maladroit de Yaourt trahis sa complicité envers les deux autres, il souffla et fini par se rallonger, Salade le mettant bien enroulé telle un tacos, comme si il allais attraper plus froid, il a tellement chaut...

Ses yeux finir par s'alourdir pour s'endormir alors que les trois autres âmes se consulter sur les remèdes à donner à leur maître.


	4. Mission: La fuite.

Lentement, il ouvrit ses yeux, il fait jour remarqua Hota, de la lumière s'infiltrer dans sa chambre par les fentes de ses volets.

-Mmhjkg...Grogna Hota, son ventre lui fait mal, mais ça tête va mieux, surement grâce a Yaourt et aux deux autre, mais il a l'impression que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la douleur revienne.

Il a froid, il est glacé, cela venait de sa tête, il enleva l'objet de son front pour voir un sac de haricot geler presque fondu, qui lui a mis ça la ?

Ses yeux flous vagabondaient dans la pièce pour apercevoir Escargot et Gyoza, tous les deux endormis l'un sur l'autre, ils sont si mignons pensa Hota, souriant.

« J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant à garder...Je n'aime pas ça... »

Soufflant silencieusement, il reposa sa tête lourde contre son oreiller, Hota a l'impression que ça fait des années qu'il n'est pas allé au restaurant, sa pendule indiquer 12 heures, ce n'est pas vraiment une heure pour ce levé, c'est le début du service ! Il pourrait se préparer et y allez ! Les clients arrivent environ vers 12h15, cela lui laissait le temps d'aller chercher ses vêtements au linge, espérons qu'ils y sont !

Prenant sa couverture avec lui, Hota se glissa du lit et fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit, tout sauf réveiller les plus petits, enfin dans le couloir il poussa un mini cri de victoire, s'apprêtant à partir il se gela intérieurement en découvrant Raindrop, poussé par Bonito rice dans le couloir face a lui, le regardant, mince...

-Bonjour Maître attendant, nous voulions justement vous voir. Dit Bonito, ses oreilles se redressèrent quand il vu la tenue de son maître.

-Bon...Bonjour Bonito, bonjour Raindrop, comment allez...vous ? Balbutia Hota, rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, la honte ! Il serre plus sa couverture autour de lui, fourrant son menton dans la douceur du tissu comme si ça aller le faire disparaître.

-Maître attendant, Raindrop voulais savoir si vous allez mieux.

Hota leva les yeux vers ce dernier, il lui sourit doucement, les yeux inquiet et triste de Raindrop lui fait fondre son cœur, il ne put s'empêcher de s'accroupir en prenant les frêles mains de Raindrop.

-Tout va bien, je vais mieux, je suis si désolé de t'avoir inquiété Raindrop, j'espère que tu va bien aussi, c'est ton jour de congé non ? Amuse-toi avec Bonito, je veux un grand sourire sur ce visage ! Allez !

Raindrop détourna les yeux, mais souris très légèrement, imperceptible a l'œil d'inconnu mais pas pour Hota, il lui donna son plus grand sourire avant de d'enlever ses mains après une caresse légère, il veut que tous ses âmes alimentaires soit heureux, vive une vie dont ils ont envie, il ne veut que ça.

-Passé une bonne journée Bonito ! Raindrop ! Profiter du soleil !

Avec un salut de la mains Hota part finalement dans un autre couloir en pleine vitesse quand il vit Bonito redresser ses oreilles, alerte, les yeux légèrement écarquiller, près à dire un truc.

Hota c'est exactement ce qu'il allait dire.

-Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas au lit ? Dit une voix calme.

Ah.


	5. Mission: Échec.

-Bonjour Jus de prunes.

Tenant un livre en dessous de son bras gauche, Jus de prunes remonta ses lunettes avant de regarder son Maître attendant de haut en bas, haussant un sourcil élégant.

-Quel est donc cette tenue ? N'y a-t-il pas de vêtement dans votre chambre ? Interrogea Jus de prunes, se penchant pour mettre sa main libre sur le front de son maître.

-Je...

-Vous êtes brûlant, vous ne devriez pas être ici, Escargot et Gyoza n'était-il pas avec vous ?

-Ils dorment, je ne voulais pas les déranger, et je vais bien, ce n'est pas une petite fièvre qui va me terrassé !

-Avez-vous l'idée d'aller avec cette température travailler ? Questionna tranquillement Jus de prunes, retirant sa main.

-Non ? Essaya Hota, puis en voyant le regard de Jus de prunes il abandonna.

-D'accord, je vais me recoucher, mais avant je voudrais passé par le linge, je voudrais au moins un pyjama.

-Très bien, je vous fais confiance.

Jus de prunes tourna les talons, quittant le couloir ou était Hota.

Finissant par reprendre sa route et arriver à la buanderie, il fouilla dans son bac étiqueter de son nom, trouvant un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt, en s'habillant il se rendit compte que Raindrop, Bonito et Jus de prunes sont censé être à Sakurajima en vacances, pourquoi sont-il revenu ? Il n'espère pas que c'est pour lui, Hota n'a pas envie que ce soit à cause de lui qu'ils sont revenus si tôt...

Finissant de s'habiller en trouvant des pantoufles, il tomba soudainement en arrière, sa tête le tournant férocement. Fermant les yeux, Hota se prépara au choc qui n'arriva jamais.

-Maître attendant...Souffla une voix froide dans son oreille.

Il l'a reconnu tout de suite, Bloody mary.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes aussi pale que moi, ça m'inquiète.

Des bras fort entourèrent le torse de Hota, plaquant son dos contre le corps de Bloody mary, c'est froid, il a trop froid, mais bizarrement son mal de tête part, comme si la joue glacée contre la sienne était un remède miracle, il sentis que Bloody mary renifler son cou, mais il n'a plus de force pour ce dégager des attentions...spécial de Bloody mary, il le laissa faire, sa vision devenant de plus en plus troublé, il n'entendit qu'une phrase avant de tombé dans les ténèbres.

-Vous êtes chaut...Chuchota Bloody mary, enfouissant son visage dans le coup de son maître attendant, mais il sait que cette chaleur n'est pas bonne, vilaine, donc il finit par ramener son maître dans sa chambre et s'installa a ses cotés en l'entourant de ses bras, comme une protection, ronronnant de bonheur à la chaleur donné.


	6. Coincé.

Ah.

Coincé.

Il est coincé.

Des corps l'empêcher de bouger ne serais ce que le petit doigt.

Bloody mary l'entouré de ses bras, plaçant Hota sur son torse, Crevettes De Riz Froides était roulé en boule derrière son dos, Macaron étais sur ses jambes, Tom Yum dors assis sur une chaise et la tête sur l'un des bras de Bloody mary, Sashimi allongé de tout son long sur tout le monde en travers, puis dans un coin de la chambre, Soupe aux haricots mungo dormais tranquillement, une grosse couverture sur elle, souriant dans son sommeil.

Ah.

Vraiment coincé.

Mmmh...Il a envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Eh merde.

Il n'a tellement pas envie de les réveiller.

Pourquoi cette situation lui arrive ?! Ça n'est jamais arrivez ça !

Il se rendit compte que la porte s'est ouverte sur Nasi lemak portant une bassine d'eau, elle écarquilla les yeux et son sourire vacilla, oh non, il n'aime pas ça.

-Maitre attendant...Je vous ais amener un rafraîchissement, voulais vous autre chose ?

Hota souffla intérieurement de soulagement, Nasi lemak semble détendu, pas sur le point de sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un, tant mieux, il ne peut pas gérer les crises de jalousie vue dans l'état de fatigue extrême ou il est.

-Nasi...Tu peux les réveiller gentiment s'il te plait ? Dit lentement Hota, le ''gentiment'' plus appuyer que le reste de sa phrase, il ne veut pas de meurtre dans sa chambre tout de même !

-Bien sûr ! Rayonna Nasi lemak, commençant à réveiller Tom Yum, plus brutalement que prévu avant de passé au prochain.

-MAITRE ATTENDANT ! Je suis si heureux de vous voir réveiller ! Ume Ochazuke m'a dit que tu as été poignardé par un ange déchu pendant que tu cueillez des fleurs, elle l'a entendu de Spaghetti ! S'exclama Tom Yum, le regard mouillé.

Encore quelqu'un qui déforme la réalité, il va devoir intervenir avant que l'un deux lui dit qu'il est mort en tombant sur un canard avec un couteau pour avoir eu l'audace d'aller acheter ses frères farcis au marché...

-Quoi ? Mais je pensé que Maitre attendant est revenu en plein milieux de la nuit à cause d'affaire nocturne et qu'il a reçu des blessures d'un mauvais monsieur dans l'hôtel de ville...C'est Sukiyaki qui me l'a dit qui l'a reçu de Bloody mary ! Dit Crevettes De Riz Froides, ses yeux innocent et pure au possible sur le point de pleurer.

-BLOODY MARY !!! Cria Hota, tous rouge, paniqué par les sous-entendus, l'homme a la peau pale souri juste, enfonçant son nez plus profondément dans ses cheveux marrons, un grognement de colère pur s'élèvent de Nasi lemak.

Une longue journée s'annonce.


	7. Maître attendant va mieux.

C'étant réveillé enfin à l'heure du petit déjeuner, il alla dans la salle à manger des dortoirs, beaucoup de personne était présente, dont Boston...Ah...Il regarde par ici...

-MAÎTRE ATTENDANT BON RÉTABLISSEMENT !!! Dis presque tout le monde en cœur, souriant a Hota, cela lui réchauffa le cœur, il s'assit prés de Champagne, l'avant dernière âme qu'il a réussie a invoqué, penchant la tête sur le côté pendant que Crêpe lui servais le petit déjeuner, il finit par le regarder.

-Dis-moi Champagne...Que fait tu ici ? Ne le prend pas mal, juste...Tu est nouveau et je t'ai dit de prendre des vacances, découvrir un peu le monde si tu veux, tu ne devrais pas être au Royaume de la lumière ?

-Tu est bien bavard pour un malade, peut être devrais combattre cette maladie avec vous ? Voulez-vous un pays pour guérir ?

-Hein ? Non ! Champagne on en a déjà parler...S'exaspéra Hota, mais souriant légèrement.

-Comme vous le souhaiter, donner le signal et je pars à la conquête de ce que vous voulez.

-KYAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !! BOSTON SE DÉSHABILLE !!!! Cria Sushi en couvrant les yeux de son frère.

-AH !!! BOSTON ! COMMENT OSE TU DEVANT MA SŒUR ! Ne regarde pas Taiyaki, je vais sauver tes yeux !

-Oh, merci Dorayaki, mon chevalier ! Rigola Taiyaki en se couvrant les yeux.

-Taisez-vous ! C'est à cause de vous s'il fait si chaut ! J'en peut plus moi ! Se plaint Homard de Boston, finissant par enlever tout son haut.

-Je peut te refroidir si tu veux...Proposa Bloody mary avec clairement des intentions disons...aucunement pure.

-NATA ! Protège-moi ! Ça va dégainerais ! Je ne veux pas que mon chapeau soit abîmé ! Pépia Gâteau Napoléon, se mettant derrière Pastel de Nata, qui clairement s'en fiché de la situation, continuant à boire son chocolat et à manger ses pâtisseries qu'il a surement préparer la veille.

-Sa deviens intéressant. Rigola Sukiyaki, mettant son éventail devant sa bouche, parlant à voix basse a Ume Ochazuke.

Omurice commencer à s'exciter en agitant ses bâtons dans tous les sens, Steak et Vin rouge ont détruit un mur, Gluten Épicé sortis son fouet en pour provoquer Yuxiang, Cola et Hamburger fessait un concours de celui qui mange le plus de chips, Brownie protège B-52 des éventuels projectiles faisant rougir se dernier, Riz était paniqué, Pudding blanchi pensant probablement a toute les futurs dépenses et réparations comme Hota, Chocolat pris Café comme une princesse le protégeant a sa manière, Popcorn se moquer du monde, Vin jaune couru après Tempura quand ce dernier a renverser une petite tache de chocolat sur la tête de Jiuniang. En gros, c'était le chaos.

-Maître attAAAAAHH !!!! Cria Crabe Long Bao, se faisant pousser dans la cohue générale sur Long Bao.

Toute les dépenses...

Hota pleura intérieurement, mais extérieurement il sourit chaleureusement, seulement quelque jour sont passé et il a l'impression que ça fait des siècles, il aime tellement sa famille, plus nombreuse de jour en jour...

-BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! Je suis de retour et j'ai amener Ichi ! S'extasia Pain de maïs américain, elle cligna des yeux face à la pièce complètement détruite.

-Une fête sans moi ?! S'écria t'elle levant son fusil, prêt à entrer dans la bataille.

-Heu...Salut mec, t'a l'air bien pale, je te comprends. Hésita Ichi, une main sur son coup.

-Ouais...

Des billets s'envoler devant les yeux d'Hota, si vite, il ne peut les rattraper...Ses cristaux vont si vite partir...

Champagne sourit légèrement au désespoir de son Maître attendant, finissant son jus d'orange tranquillement, malgré le boucan infernal tout autour de lui.


	8. Trouver quelqu'un.

-Hota, tu devrais te trouvez quelqu'un. Dis sérieusement Ichi, le regardant essayer d'invoquer une nouvelle âme alimentaire, mais échouant, voyant comme dans ses cauchemars ses oignons dorées s'évaporer dans les airs.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Ichi le regarda pendant de longue seconde avant de parler.

-Tu est tellement obnubilé par le travail que tu oublie de t'occuper de toi, sa fait une semaine que t'est guéris et tout le monde se plaint que tu travail trop, certain on même peur ton prochain coup de fatigue soit fatale ! Je ne dirais pas les noms, tu devrais savoir.

-Mais quel est le rapport avec le fait que je dois trouver quelqu'un ?

Hota est perdu, il ne comprend pas ou son ami veut en venir.

-Absolument TOUT le monde est en couple sauf toi dans ton restaurant, sauf les plus petit bien sûr, même si j'ai un doute sur Sandwich et Popcorn...

-Je sais, mais pourquoi je dois trouver l'amour ? J'ai le temps, et puis...J'ai le restaurant...

-Non mais tu t'écoutes ?! On direz que tu t'est marier avec ton restaurant ! Que tes enfants c'est les chiffres de fin de mois ! Sors de ce cercle infernal ! Viens dans le clan des célibataires assumé qui recherche la femme de leur misérable vie !

-Meh...

-Quoi ? Un homme alors ? Eh bien on va cherchais un homme ! S'exclame Ichi en prenant sa main, l'emmenant hors de la salle d'invocation, Hota essaya de s'échapper en criant que se n'est pas ce qu'il croie. Oh non, il n'a pas envie de rencontrer des inconnus ! Que quelqu'un le sauve !

Quelque dizaine de minute plus tard, il était à la place du marché, c'était la fête dans un des bars les plus animé de Gloriville, Ichi le pressa a l'intérieur, la nuit tombé à l'horizon.

-EH !!!! ICHI !!!!!

-BIÈRE ! Ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

Bière s'avança pour s'appuyer de tous son poids sur Hota, il empeste l'alcool !

-Maitre attendaaaaaaaaaannnnnt...J'étais si inquiet la semaine dernière ! T'imagine même pas ! Je suis si heureux que tu sois guéris ! FÊTONS TON RÉTABLISSEMENT !

-YEAH !!!!! Crièrent en joie tous les humains du bar à l'unissons, brandissant fièrement leurs bouteilles d'alcool tous plus varié les uns que les autres.

Du coin de l'œil il vit Vodka vidé un shot de tequila, elle a l'air d'être en compétition avec Aizen...AIZEN ?!

-Il y a un ange déchu dansHUMPH !

Bière lui mis une bouteille d'alcool dans la bouche, il but la bouteille en entier car sinon il allait s'étouffer.

Quelque minute plus tard, il se sentais bien, rigolant en tapant l'épaule d'Aizen, s'étouffant en buvant du Wiskey pur feu, s'arrachant la gorge.

-Aaaaah...Quel bonne ambiance...J'ai pas envie de partir...Aizen...Commande moi ce que tu veux ! Je veux tester !

Les yeux rouges de l'ange déchu s'instillèrent de malice et il commanda un mélange à base de Cocoroco, le barman le regarda étrangement mais fit le cocktail demandé, se demandant si le jeune homme va survivre.

Aizen pris le cocktail avec un large sourire, il le mit devant Hota, son sourire remplie d'anticipation.

-Merci Aizen ! Je te revaudrais*hic*çaaaaa ! T'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ! Finit Hota en buvant cul sec, il entendit le rire joyeux de Aizen avant de tomber dans l'obscurité bienvenue.


	9. Trouver !

« Mon craneeeeeeeee...Qu'est ce qui c'est passe ? Ouah, je suis encore tombé malade ou quoi ? J'ai intérêt a bien le caché, je dois faire quoi aujourd'hui ? On est quel jour ? »

Ce mettant sur ses coudes, Hota ouvris lentement ses yeux, ses rétines le brûle tellement, il a envie de vomir, il a super mal aux fesses quand il y pense.

-Vous êtes réveiller ? Dis une voix profonde, pleine de sympathie.

Le sang de Hota ne fit qu'un tour, ça mémoire commençant à revenir, des flashs de Aizen le poussant dans les bras d'un inconnu, le passage au taxi, l'arrivé chez l'inconnu, la nuit avec l'inconnu...

-MmmaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

-Monsieur, calmer vous ! Je ne voulais pas que cela dégénère ainsi ! Pardonner moi, mon âme alimentaire viendra d'excusez de nous avoir mis des existants dans nos verres !

Hota se calma, temporairement, regardant l'homme qui le regardez les yeux fermés, ses cheveux bleu court tombant sur ses épaules, les mains jointe en une prière, ses yeux bleu profond remplie de regret.

Hota souffla pour la millième de fois ce mois-ci, au moins il est tombé sur quelqu'un de sympathique, mais le fait que ce soit un homme...

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur le torse musclé de l'autre homme, rougissant comme une tomate lorsque il se rendit enfin compte que l'autre venait de prendre une douche, ayant juste une serviette a la taille, merde alors, un homme mais un beau.

-Vous êtes déranger ? Vous aimer les femmes peut être ? Demanda l'homme, inquiet.

-HEIN ?! Heu...NON ! EUH OUI NON ?! Hum...Gémit Hota de honte. Il est vraiment un cas avec les relations en dehors de ce qui concerne son restaurant.

-Hé ? Je vois, ça me rassure, je pensais que tu n'étais pas tolérant ou un truc du genre...Souffla l'homme, posant sa main sur son cœur, semblant soulagé.

« Il est si beau, ça devrait être interdit ! Non mais à quoi tu penses ?! Va te pendre Hota ! Va te pendre ! Argh...J'espère que Ichi s'en ais bien sorti, je ne veux pas qu'il soit dans la même situation que moi... »

-Vous travailler aujourd'hui ? Lui souris l'homme en lui donnant un cachet contre la gueule de bois.

Une alarme s'alluma dans sa tête, oh non...

-IL EST QUELLE HEURE ?!

-11 heures, pourquoi ?

-OH NON !!!! Je dois partir désoler, vraiment ! Merci pour avoir été si gentil avec moi !

-Attendez ! Je m'appelle Kazan Umai, maître attendant en vacances venant de Sakurajima et vous ?

-Je...Hota...Hota Enkai, maître attendant de Gloriville...Chuchota-t-il, baissant les yeux en s'habillant toujours enroulé dans les draps, finissant avec ses lacets, il leva ses yeux marrons pour rencontrer ceux bleus océan.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra Maitre attendant. Dit Kazan en lui offrant son plus beau sourire, Hota risque vraiment de déchanter rapidement s'il ne quitte pas cette pièce !

-Ou...Ouais...

Hota fila dehors, ne levant pas les yeux sur les âmes alimentaires de Kazan qui le regarder, même un cria à un autre qu'il a gagné un pari ou un truc du genre.

La honte !!! Quand il reverra Aizen il le tuerais !

...

Et le remercierais...

Il couru vers le restaurant comme si ça vie en demandais, aussi rouge que le plus mure des piments.


	10. Officiel ! Pas que pour lui.

Quelque semaine plus tard, Ichi et Hota étais assis sur un banc, regardant les gens passés, une tension montant en eux, ils n'ont pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois, mais ce qui est certain c'est qu'ils vont en parler un jour ou l'autre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Hota sauta le pas.

-Ichi, à propos du bar avec Aizen il y a trois semaines.

-Um...Oui ?

-J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, un maître attendant, venant de Sakurajima, on s'est fait drogué par son âme alimentaire, Whisky, lors du soir au bar, on a couché et maintenant on sort ensemble depuis une semaine, il va venir au restaurant aujourd'hui avec ses âmes alimentaires, je l'aime beaucoup.

-J'ai trouvé aussi quelqu'un, tu le connais, c'est Hill, Aizen m'a emmené dans une forêt pour qu'on continue la fête, je suis tombé sur Hill alors qu'il discuter avec un cerf, je lui est avoué mon attirance et lui m'a dit qu'il me trouvé collant, vu que j'était trop loin de Gloriville il m'a ramener, on a commencer a sortir ensemble il y a trois jour.

-Ah.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux, s'évitant du regard.

-Bon bah...Au moins on est sorti du célibat.

-Ouais...

GÊNANT !

-Je dois y allez, Hill m'attend surement pour la chasse aux provisions.

-Ouais...Bonne chance...Dis doucement Hota, pas super à l'aise, mais il est si content que son ami est trouvé l'amour, même si c'est Hill...COMMENT ?! Hota ne comprend pas comment Hill a fini par sortir avec son ami...COMMENT ?! Se répéta t'il toute les secondes.

Bon...Allez...Il doit prévenir ses âmes alimentaires de l'arrivé de son...amant ? Petit ami ? Argh...

Oui, il n'a toujours pas prévenu sa famille, mais il espère qu'ils le prendront bien.


	11. Retrouvaille et résolution.

-QUOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?! Cria la masse générale dans le restaurant, tous le monde est si décontenancer que des meubles commençais à voler et des chaise cassé, Hota versa une larme intérieure, ses meubles...son restaurant, son argent...

Crevettes De Riz Froides s'extasia en criant qu'elle va avoir un père en plus de sa maman Maître attendant, Soupe miso lui dis qu'il a de la chance que ce ne soit pas une femme avec un sourire mystérieux, Sake et Zongzi se flageller sur place, putain spaghetti est là.

-Maître ! Quel est l'heureux plébéien qui a léché les pieds de mon patron ? Pouvons-nous au moins savoir son nom ? J'en languis d'avance ! Dis Spaghetti d'un ton sarcastique au possible.

\- Kazan Umai. Dit le concerné, prenant Hota par la taille, souriant a tout le petit monde, donnant un baisser rapide sur la bouche.

Spaghetti fis une grimace terrible, se tournant pour ne point voir ce spectacle répugnant qui risquer de salir sa vue.

Tous le monde commença à parler en même temps quand Hota entendit Cassata et Fromage crier de bonheur, s'élançant vers un blond muni d'un drapeau, il pleurait en rigolant, ils ont l'air de se connaitre, mais...ce ne serais pas...

-C'est Pizza, les deux autres doivent être Cassata et Fromage je suppose, je suis heureux qu'ils soient enfin réunis. Dit Kazan, serrans plus fort Hota sur sa poitrine, ce dernier et aussi heureux pour ses trois-là, quelle chance.

-Hamburger ! S'écria une femme, sautant dans les bras de l'homme, l'entourant de ses jambes.

-Hot-dog !!!! Je croyez jamais te revoir !!!!!

-Oh bordel ! C'est Hot-dog !!!!!!! Cria Cola en sautant sur les deux, heureux comme jamais.

-Mon père ! Dis Donuts, souriant, les mains jointe.

-Donuts ? Est-ce bien vous ? Demanda Bretzel, surpris de revoir la commandante de l'ordre sacrer, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle la retrouverait ici !

-Oui c'est moi mon père, je suis si heureuse de vous revoir après tout ce temps !

-Moi aussi. Souris Bretzel avant qu'un mouvement suspect le mette en garde, il écarquille les yeux quand il vu le coupable.

-Bloody mary !!

-Oh ! Quelle joie de vous revoir mon père, je me languissez de votre regard, votre aura meurtrière a mon encontre me va droit au cœur !

-Viens ici ! Ne t'avise pas à t'enfuir !

-Viens me chercher mon père !

S'en suivi une couse poursuite d'une seconde ou Bloody mary se trouve traîner comme un sac a patate par terre, une bosse sur la tête, avec un Bretzel fou furieux.

Vin rouge fit un énorme câlin à Pain d'épice, son amie lui a tellement manqué, il mentirez si il faisait traîner le câlin pour enrager Steak, oui pour sûr il mentirais ! Héhéhé...

GÊNANT ce dit Pancake, en mangeant un gâteau aux noix, regardant Boston avec deux autres hommes, un avec plein de petits canetons et un autre avec un masque en forme de corbeau. Ils ont l'air de se connaitre...ça fait depuis dix minutes qu'il se fixe s'en se dire un mot...Hum...GÊNANT.

-Curry vert...Canard laqué... Salua vaguement Boston, les regardant de haut.

Les deux nommé ne réponde pas, continuant à le regarder.

GÊNANT répéta Pancake dans sa tête, Hawthorne Ball dormant a moitié sur son épaule.

-EH COLAAAAAA DANS MES BRAAAAAAS !!!! Cria un garçon en sautant sur le susnommé, renversant les trois personnes pour commencer un câlin a quatre.

-EH ÉCLAIREEEEE MON POOOOOTE !!!! Cria aussi Cola, le serrant fort dans ses bras.

Riz pleure de joie en voyant Lait de poule et Dinde, ce dernier n'osant pas la touché de peur de la faire plus pleurer, il fini par pleurer avec elle et Lait de poule les emmena dans un câlin collectif, tremblant légèrement sous l'émotion.

-Thé au beurre ! s'exclame Soupe Aux Haricots Mungo, courant vers l'homme, lui prenant le bras comme un nounours, Thé au beurre mis une main maladroite sur la petite tête de la fille, souriant légèrement.

-Foie gras. Dis simplement Escargot, a moitié endormi.

-Escargot...Souris avec émotion Foie gras, ses yeux se réchauffant a la forme maintenant endormi contre elle.

-Champagne !

-Ma douce, cela fait si longtemps...

Champagne mis une mèche de cheveux blanc derrière l'oreille de Gâteau fondant, si heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été de revoir sa belle ami.

Whiskey, dans l'ombre, contempla son œuvre, caressant ses serpents avec douceur, tous s'est déroulé comme prévu, il n'a plus qu'a aller voir un certain personnage qui l'intriguer depuis qu'ils sont arriver ici.

-Spaghetti je suppose ?

-Tu est qui plébéien ? Retourne chez les paysans ! Roturier ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole !

-Je suis Whisky, enchanté.

Spaghetti flippa quand un serpent noir lui mordu le poignet, il tomba inconscient dans les bras de Whiskey, se faisant traîner par ce dernier dans les couloirs.

-Heuu Kazan...Spaghetti ira bien ? Dit Hota en voyant le kidnapping, inquiet.

-Oh ne t'en fais pas ! Il fait ça au gens qu'il l'intrique, ensuite il les relâche quand il en a marre ! Ria Kazan, posant ses yeux doux sur l'homme de sa vie.

-Ouais mais s'il n'en a pas marre ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être qu'ils deviendront amis !

Ahaha...Que d'optimisme...

Mais bon...Hota se rend compte en voyant la bande à Sanma crier et jouer avec le reste des âmes perdu dans ce flux d'émotion, ainsi que les pleurs, les rire de ses âmes alimentaire et ceux de Kazan, qu'il est grand temps de faire une pause, des vacances à la mer ne ferais pas de mal à tout le monde...

Il regarda Kazan qui le couvais de son regard aimant, le lui rendant avec son sourire le plus sincère de sa vie, l'embrasant.

Oui ! Ça ne ferait pas de mal un peu de vacance, loin du restaurant, surtout pour lui et son nouveau petit ami.

Fin.


End file.
